


faith and trust and pixie dust

by oonaseckar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Butterfly Effect, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Gen, M/M, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: Stiles gets a fairy wish.  Well, he gets a choice from five options.None of them are good.  Not really.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 15





	faith and trust and pixie dust

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title is from Tinkerbell, Peter Pan.
> 
> Work title is Patricia Briggs, I think.

Stiles does a fairy a favour, and she grants him a wish. Not _three_ wishes, as would be more traditional: it isn't that much of a big-deal favour. (Actually it was accidental, or at least incidental: when he offed her cousin's abusive ex, it wasn't in his capacity as a militant Valerie Solanas-loving feminist avenger, striking terror into the hearts of the fae patriarchy. The asshole was just concurrently wreaking havoc on the werewolf population of Beacon Hills via a golem-style enormo-poppet, that liked to go stomping doggies on full moon, and got on the wrong end of Stiles' own hard-won hexes).

He isn't going to turn it down, though. Instinctively he feels that life offers few serendipitous gifts, and a wish from a fae? This could be _major_.

It's not major. When they get down to the nitty-gritty, she's not even allowing him a free run at it: it's off-the-peg, a la carte, not made to measure or chef's special. He gets a selection of one from five: and these are the five. A lottery win. A body swap (temporary). Acing his college finals. A past event altered. Or a love spell.

But he doesn't need anyone writing his college essays, thanks. He's _all good._ If anyone can maintain a 4.0 GPA without supernatural assistance, it's Stiles. And Lydia.

He's weirded out by the body swap. It's... invasive. And the love spell seems a little unethical, if enticing. What he means, it's basically an emotional roofie, right?

OK, he will admit he has a... _thing_ , for Derek. Still (And, yes, shut up, for Lydia too. _Still_.) But he's not that particular type of asshole.

He goes to choose the lotto win. But then he thinks about his Dad, rich, retired, sitting around on his ass eating doughnuts, rotting his heart out. Eh, maybe not.

So it's altering a past event, out of the five. But he has major reservations. 'There's always a price, right?' he queries. 'You _always_ wish you hadn't done it. I've read _The Monkey's Paw._ I've seen _The Butterfly Effect,_ man. Depressing fucking film. Preconditions: is anyone in my life – I mean _anyone_ , even people I hate – going to be negatively affected by this?"


End file.
